


Daddy still loves you

by Yeahbradimwerid



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I made this last year, Little!Max, M/M, Uh sad?, depressed!max, dom!Austin, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahbradimwerid/pseuds/Yeahbradimwerid
Summary: Max is a little, but he can’t tell Austin, he’ll hate him for that and be treated like the trash he is... right?





	1. Sleep Without It

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is

 

“Max?”

“Yes, daddy?”

“Arm.”

Max knew what he was talking about.He didn’t want to show him, because then his lessons would be delayed. Max backs away. Austin pulls out both arms from the back of Max.The first arm looked normal, but the other was terrifying. The cut was extremely deep. Some of it was still bleeding.

“Give me your razors” max opened the drawer and pulled out his two small razors. Austin takes them and Max’s collar.

“We will not have lessons until you heal”

“b-but daddy I want to.. I don’t want to wait.”

“We will continue in a week, in that time you may not call me daddy, you may not put on your collar. You may not wake me, I will wake myself with a regular alarm, and last you will not receive spanks” max pouts.

‘ **you** **fucking** **idiot**. **Why’d** **you** **have** **to** **use** **the** **razors**?’ He mumbles.

“And also you may not get angry at yourself.” Max doesn’t hear him.

‘ **You’re** **such** **a** **attention** **slut**. **Whore** , **piece** **of** **shit**. **You** **did** **this** **on** **purpose** _**didn’t**_ **you**?’ Austin gets pissed.

“ I SAID YOU MAY NOT GET ANGRY WITH YOURSELF!”Max leaves but still mumbles,

‘ **and** **now** **Austin** **hates** **you** , **worst** **person** **on** **fucking** **earth** **award** **goes** **to** **you** _**max’**_

“ GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE” max walks back.

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THOSE WORDS EVER AGAIN FROM YOU,DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” Max nods.

“ leave” max walks into the bathroom and runs some bathwater. As Soon he got in, he slid to the bottom. He laid straight under water and let go of his breath.

“Max.” Max sat up and laid against his legs.

“hmm?”

“Hurry up and come eat.” Max quickly washes up. He got into his thigh socks and big sweater. He walked to the kitchen.

“ I-I’m not h-hungry” Austin caught him running away. He grabbed his hand and walked toward the couch.

“ sit” he pointed to his lap. Max sat down.

“ why aren’t you eating?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“What meals did you skip?” Max plays with his fingers. “Breakfast and lunch.” Austin sighs

“you know you have to eat something or I can’t let you sleep.”

 “B-but i don’t want pasta..”

“is there something you want? It can be something small but just enough to feed you.”

“A g-grilled cheese..? B-but you don’t have to do that! I’ll just wait until breakfast.”

“C’mon.” Austin leads him to the bathroom.

“Get on the scale”

“ah! I’m fine! Really!” Austin picks him up and sits him on the scale, he rests his chin on Max’s head and wraps his hand around his waist.

“98 pounds.”

Max starts to shake. Things raced his mind like ‘ **he** **doesn’t** **want** **to** **be** **with** **you**. **Whore**.’

“Sorry..I’m such a fatass..”

“Max?”

“Yes?”

“Do you not like the way you look or something?”

“ I look terrible..” Austin Groaned

“don’t say that, I don’t like it”

“ok..” Austin rubs Max’s hair.

”fine, I’ll let you wait till breakfast because it’s late, past your bedtime.” Max had a bedtime at 9:30 because Austin didn’t like him being up and drowsy the next day.

“Go lay down.” Max earned a kiss on his forehead.

“Can you carry me.. I’m too tired to walk..” Austin picked him up bridal style and carried him to the California sized bed.

“Cuddle with me,please?” Austin smiles

“fine, but let me put the food away, then I’ll cuddle with my baby.”

Max crawls under the blanket, waiting for the bulkier man that owned him to come back. Austin walks back and starts to strip to his briefs. Austin climbed under the blanket. He wraps his arm around Max’s waist.

“ Austin... am I ugly..”

“What? Who told you that?”

“No one... but my freckles look like a disease...”

“max, no they don’t. You look beautiful, have you seen yourself?”

“No I’m not, I’m so stupid and ugly and disgusting an-“

“MAX!” Max looked at him

“ Max, you are an extraordinary person, and who ever can’t see that, then that’s their problem, you are nowhere near ugly”

“ sit up” max sat up and was carried to the bathroom.

“ point to where you think is ugly.” Max pointed to his freckles. Austin kisses his freckles

” what else?” Max pointed at his cut Austin was careful with the the arm but kissed it. Austin rubs his thumb on Max’s freckles. He looks at his thumb and sees a liquid that looks just like Max’s pale skin.

“MAX?! Why are you wearing concealer?!”

“I don’t like it.. it’s gross”

“take it off”

“what..?”

“ take it off. I want to see all of them” Max grabs his washcloth and wipes it off, revealing a series of freckles. Austin turns him towards the mirror.

“ ew.. I don’t wanna see them” Austin kisses all over his face.

“ I love them. You look beautiful with them. They are what makes you, you. “

“ but it’s like dirt that I can’t wash away.. can I put my concealer back on?”

“ no, sleep with them” max nods. Whatever Austin wants. They lay back in bed. Max is fast asleep.

“Aww..” Austin was a little disappointed that he let him go to sleep while he was feeling bad about himself.


	2. Brooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a “friend” over

 

Austin! Wake up.” Austin sits up while rubbing his eyes

“babe...why?” Max blushes

“b-because my friend is coming over.” Austin groans

“fine.” Austin puts on a black turtleneck and a brown green coat and black pants while max wore a baby blue hoodie with a whale on it and some black skinny jeans.

“ turn around.” Max turned around and felt his leather collar with gold letters spelling “DADDY’S”.

“ b-but you said I can’t wear my collar.”

“ we’re going out in public, I want everyone that will be able to see it, know that you’re mine.” Austin puts his collar on. Black with “daddy” in silver on it. A few knocks went on the door. Austin opened the door to an average girl. Black hair, tanned, blue eyes. Her outfit was a little revealing. A shirt that shows half of her boobs and some leggings.

“Hi! My name is Brooke! House tour?“Max looks at Austin

”can we?”

“ you know what you can’t get in without permission.”  Max guides her to the bedroom first.

“Uh... this is the bed room..” she belly flops on to it then sits up.

“ max, if you get in the way during this, I’ll tell him what your dad did. He’ll think you’re disgusting.” She smirks

“o-oh okay..” She walks out. He follows behind and notices she’s staring at him. She reaches out to touch the collar

“don’t touch it.” Austin behind her

“Ahh! Sorry!” Austin sighs

“max, what car are we taking?”

“Uh, I don’t k-know... ask her..” he turned to her

“Ferrari or Ashton Martin?” Her eyes widened.

“W-wow um, Ashton?” Austin picked up the keys and headed to the door

“shotgun anyone?” 

“Me!” She shouted.

“Mmk, max?”

“Yes?”

“Remember what you promised me last night?”

“Yes....excuse me for a second..” he left.

“Soo...” Brooke starts

“Max is loud isn’t he?”

“Nah, quiet. He sleeps too much “ max came back, showing his freckles. Austin opened the door. At the café she side-eyed max to leave.

”Ah! I have to got to the bathroom..” max, nervous

“okay, go ahead.” He slowly walked to the bathroom.

“So, how’s your relationship with him?”

“Uh, it’s great.”

“Oh.. what about girls? Specifically me ?” Brooke moves to show her nipple a little bit.

“Not interested.” She sighs

“aww, why not? Max doesn’t give you much.”

“Max gives me more than enough. I don’t take interest in people who wish someone to kill themselves.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me. I also don’t pity him, I love him, and I give him what I can.”

“B-but, his a guy! Don’t you want pussy?!”

“No.”

“Ugh!” Max walked back.

”Guys...I’m kinda tired.. I woke up really early.”

“Yeah! And I need to go home.” Austin nods

“let’s go.” As soon as they reached the apartment door, Brooke says

“you know what?! Max is a disgusting whore.” Max’s eyes widened

“w-what?”

“you heard me! I bet you made your dad rape you. Slut, is that what your doing with Austin?! Seducing him?? Because he really should be with me!!”

“I-i didn’t, I’m sorry!” Max starts to cry. Brooke turned to Austin

“c’mon, please daddy?” She got on her knees and played with his belt.

“Hey! What the hell?! No get up!” She sighs.

“UGH!” She storms off. Austin causally opened the door mumbling,

“I’d knew I’d hate her”


	3. Goodbye...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where this story is going

Max wiped his eyes and held on to the bottom of Austin’s turtleneck. A small rumble came from Max’s stomach, almost unnoticed.

“You hungry?” Max shook his head no.

”Ill wait till dinner” Austin turned around and held Max’s cheeks.

”Max.. your scaring me.”

“W-what?”

“Yeah, I heard you purging yourself last night, do you not know how terrifying that is?!” Austin rubs his cheeks.

“ you can hate me all you want, but I’m not letting my baby starve! how much do you weigh now? When are you going to be satisfied?!”

Max couldn’t stand Austin yelling at him, so he started to cry.” I weigh 83 pounds and I-I..”

he looked up at the taller “ I won’t be satisfied until I reach 0!”

“I’m never going let that happen.”

“But don’t I look fat to you?!”

“What? No! When I look at you I see pure beauty!”

Max pokes at the non-existing fat “beauty?”

Austin nods “beauty. Lots of it.”

Austin kisses max all over. His forehead, his freckles, his hands, belly, and thighs were kissed. “Now what do you want to eat?”

“A grilled cheese.. but if that’s to much I can choose something else!” Austin smiles.

“it’s ok, as long as you’re eating.”

Austin walks to the kitchen and turns on the stove. Max grabs the older’s arm. “Huh? Did you need something else?” Max wraps his arms around Austin.

“I love you.... I love you a lot. Don’t leave me...”

Austin blushes. “I love you too.. a lot. I won’t EVER leave you, well.. sometimes...but it’s not because I don’t love you anymore, I have work, and sometimes that’s a little long- -“

Max kisses him. “Ah! I’m sorry!” Austin smiles.

He kisses max back, taking control. After a few moments, Max’s belly growled again. Austin smiles “ I love you a lot too, but don’t interrupt daddy when he’s talking ok?”

Austin snaps then twirls his finger. Max turned to see Austin’s leather belt on the kitchen island. Max nods.”damn it, speaking of work, what time is it?”

Max looks at the clock on his phone. “2pm, daddy.”

“Damn, I have to be at the meeting at three.”

He got started on the grilled cheese. Soon after he had to go. “baby~ I gotta go now. Take care of yourself okay?”

Max nods “baby use your words ok? See you later, call me!”

“Goodbye.”

Max closed the door and headed straight for the bathroom. He needed to be skinny, and this grilled cheese wasn’t helping. He drunk and handful of water and started gagging. Not long after, vile came out. He walked out the bathroom and into Austin’s closet. He found his lavender colored razor. He took off his clothes. He started to cut both of his thighs until all he saw was blood. He moved up to his belly. He didn’t deserve anything, food, water, life, Austin. Man he didn’t deserve Austin. He gave his all to him and all he could give him was a disgusting pig. He was so busy cutting, almost covering his whole body, that he didn’t hear Austin come back.

“HEY!” Austin onto his knees in front of Max

“Baby, no no no no. Hey! Look at me!” Max looked at him gloomy.

“I’m such a disgusting pig....” he started to droop his head.

“Max!”

“Hmm? Austin.. I’m sleepy, can I slee..”

“no! You can not sleep! Hello yes! Come quick! What do you mean in 30? He’s GONNA DIE BY THEN! Ok! Thank you.”

Austin hangs up. He grabs the silk sheet and wraps Max in it. “Fuck. Max what the  hell were you thinking?! Do you know how much I need you? You’re so god damn important to me!”

Max sighs “I’m not important. I’m just a gross idiot that should be dead by now.”

“How the hell can you say that?!”

“ I don’t know...” Max started squinting his eyes.  “Focus on me ok! Baby.. why do you want to die?!”

“B-because I-I’m not needed, I’m taking up space.. and time.. and money. When I die, you can take all my clothes back... I kept the receipts..”

Max closed his eyes. “Hey!, eyes open!”

“Austin why won’t you let me die??”

“ because I love you!” Max rested his head on Austin shoulder as soon as the paramedics came in. Max moans in pain, “ it hurts..awww” they take Max out of Austin’s arms and puts him on a stretcher.

“ NO.. let me die!! LET GO!!” Max sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh MUH GOD it took me soooooo long to do this


End file.
